


What it Takes to Survive

by GothamPanda



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: AU, Gen, Zombies, idk not so good with tags so yeeeeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamPanda/pseuds/GothamPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annick is used to doing everything on her own, and the Zombie Apocalypse is no different. She views team mates as extra baggage that she doesn't need, but that isn't entirely true. Would she be able to over look her own stubbornness and accept people who could potentially save her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my Creative Writing class so its a bit choppy. I couldn't think of anything original so I decided to mooch off of L4D2 a bit and throw in two of my own characters.

The air was thick with the smell of rotting flesh. It almost seemed like the air itself was turning a sickly green. Bodies of once cheerful and healthy people lay deceased and deformed on the floor of the small convenience store. The shelves were all overturned and piled near the doors with their contents scattered across the red checkered floor. The electricity had long since been cut off allowing the perishable foods to spoil and add to the already rancid air. Even still the store was a better place to be than the wild world that surrounded it. 

I kicked away another can of empty calories and sighed in frustration. If I ate any of this crap I'd be signing my death wish, but it's been two days since I had anything decent. Guess I'll have to find the next store. Grabbing my shotgun and bat I prepared for the onslaught of infected cannibals waiting outside the barricaded building. I scanned the room in hopes of an alternate route out preferring not to run head on into the fray. 

My eyes fell on an unbarred window behind the deli counter and I maneuvered my way closer, being overly cautious about the bodies everywhere. I grabbed several crates from the back room and piled them in front of the highest window as steadily as they would stand. I still second guessed myself even after I finished. My makeshift ladder of boxes didn't appear safe at all. 

I was ready to walk away from my idea when something began pounding on the front door. Whatever it was appeared to be stronger than any normal infected meaning it was a big threat. Rather than try to scramble my way up the perilous pile of crates I dove into the back room and shut the door just enough to still hear what was going on. As long as it wasn't a Tank I thought I'd be able to take it out without any problems. 

Several more loud crashes and I heard the doors give way and burst open. I clutched my shotgun close to my body and prepared for anything.

"Aw man Nick, there ain’t nothin’ here either." my head jerked up. There are others still alive. 

"I told you kid. None of the stores in this area are going to have fresh anything." by what I could tell they were both males, one possibly older than the other. This was a he'll of a lot better than a tank.

Footsteps grew closer to my hiding spot and I scooted back a bit. They may not be infected now but who's to say they won't be later. I felt it was best to stay alone. No one to slow me down or cause any trouble, but fate had other plans for me as my foot caught something in the dark room and sent me tumbling to the ground. I knocked several shelves over making it clearly obvious for the two outside at least someone or something was in here. 

I cursed myself as the door to the room swung open and two guns were pointed directly at me. "Oh hey it's another survivor Nick." 

"N-no I'm not! Shoot me I'm a zombie!" one of them sighed but I could not tell who.

"If you have that much of a death wish why don't you just run out there with the other brainless idiots instead of making overalls here kill you? Besides he'd probably miss." the one who spoke was an older man probably in his thirties or forties by what I could tell. His hair was slicked back and he had a 5 o' clock shadow. He wore a once elegant white suit that was now covered in multiple layers of bodily fluids, dirt and grime.

"C'mon Nick I'm not that bad a shot!" this kid was a lot younger. I'm guessing he's in his twenties and he looks like he was at some point a mechanic due to the overall sleeves tied around his waist. A blue hat with a white tow truck logo hid his messy light brown hair from view and cast a shadow over his almost forest green eyes.

"You're not a good one either." the hat wearing guy pouted. The one I guessed was Nick offered me his hand and I took it against my wishes. He pulled me to my feet and smirked. I glared at him before shoving passed them to the now fully open and clear front door. 

"Miss it's not safe to walk around 'ere by yerself." 

"I prefer being alone." I responded not looking back or stopping. I could hear them murmuring behind me and I growled. I knew what they were planning and I didn't like it. The one I only knew as overalls grabbed my arm. I spun on instinct and grabbed his arm ready to flip him when he freaked. 

"Whoa wait hold on there!" I fixed him with a look but released my grip. "Nick an' I were wondering' if we could maybe tag along with yew jus' fer a lil while." he spoke quickly probably sensing my irritation.

"Yeah short stuff. Besides it'd be a hellova lot easier to get around using Ellis as infected bait." I watched as Ellis's expression turned to something like hurt or anger. 

"Now that's jus' mean Nick. I'm sure I saved yew several times already and yew wanna go an' say sumthin' like that's?" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine but if either of you get in my way expect to be shot."

"Alright, alright! The names Ellis and this is Nick." he leaned in close. "Just a heads up. Don't mess wit his suit." I raised a brow and made note of that little information. Maybe, just maybe I could use these guys to my benefit.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used google translate for the Russian. So it prolly isn't right. So I apologize in advance. *floats away*

 

My eye twitch for the twentieth time that day as the two numb skulls behind me argued about something I really didn't care for. They were being loud enough to agitate any infected that were within a two mile radius of where we now stood. Me being at the head if the group had to constantly shoot anything or anyone down that dared to rush at us. This is exactly why I hated having others around. They only get in my way.

 

"Would you two kindly shut the he'll up!" I seethed. 

 

"Jeez yew need ta lighten up a bit." 

 

"The moment I lighten up you two will be dead!" I growled and continued walking away from them. The air was suddenly filled with a loud whistling noise that soon elevated to that of a plane falling from the sky. Me and the two annoyances quickly turned our eyes to the sky and sure enough a Delta airliner was in a nose dive towards the city we had been perilously marching towards. It seemed to wobble a bit before it collided into the side of a skyscraper with a loud crash. I waited a moment for the explosion of the gas tanks of the plane but it never came.

 

"Hey Annick maybe we should go check it out? I mean there might still be some people alive in there." 

 

"I'm having a hard enough time with you two and you want me to go save more people?" 

 

"Well it is the right thing to Annick." Nick stated with a shrug. 

 

"Fine." I submitted and Ellis grabbed my arm to start dragging me towards the small city. 

 

With the help of Ellis's long stories and his quickened pace we made it to the city a he'll of a lot faster than I had originally planned. He seemed ecstatic to be in the city but I on the other hand hated it. The place infested with zombies. Everywhere I looked there was either a burning building with those dead bastards running out of it or collapsed structures. 

 

"Guys I think the buildin'. We're looking fer is just a block away. C'mon!" the hick ran off leaving me and Nick alone. 

 

"Does he always have this much energy?" I asked.

 

"For as long as I've known him."

 

"How long have you known him?" 

 

"I'd say about a week before we ran into you." he chuckled. "He's hyper but it keeps you going." 

 

I looked down at my feet losing myself in thought. Nick quickly jolted me out of my thoughts at the mention of a boomer. A grotesque over blow infected that spews bile on its victims and explodes into a bloody mess when shot. This special infected could attract a giant horde of common infected with the tiniest amour of its foul bile. 

 

Before I could even look up to spot the horrid infected, an explosion went off in the distance and I heard Ellis cry out. Nick and I dashed forward towards where this kid disappeared into a building. 

 

He was standing in top of a counter literally beating zombies off him with the butt of his rifle. "Guys a lil help?"

 

I pulled a makeshift pipe bomb from the gun holster on my hip and tossed it out the door. The frenzied infected quickly turned their attention towards the beeping flashing objected and crowded around it. I grabbed Ellis and Nick and dove under the counter for shelter, just as the pipe bomb blew up, incinerating anything stupid near it.

 

"Where did you get the pipe bomb from?" Nick asked smoothing back his hair.

 

"I made it myself while I was stuck in a store." I turned to pull my messenger bag onto my lap and pulled out a couple more. "You want one?" Ellis snatched up one quickly and inspected the device. Nick was a bit calmer in grabbing my simple weapon.

 

"This kinda stuff would be good fer gettin' away from a large group of them infected." Ellis mumbled and put it in his holster like I had.

 

"I've only got three more so we have to use them sparingly." I peered in my bag again to do a quick count of my inventory. If I was correct my supplies will run out faster than usual with these two following me. 

 

I gave a heavy sigh and stood from our cover.

 

"I'm guessing yer ready ta climb that building." Ellis commented happily. He jumped up and stretched making Nick and I groan in unison. 

 

"This kid is going to kill me." I whispered under my breath as I assisted Nick to his feet. 

 

We followed the hick to the building the plane had crashed into previously and I felt somewhat resistant to go into what could possibly be an unsteady building, but we did and found the plane in the 13th floor. 

 

Most of its passengers were impaled by support beams and sharp shards of what used to be the plane. 

 

"This place looks like hell." Nick said and looked away from the gore. I on the other hand began to search the plane for any food or supplies we could use. I found several bottles of water and items from people's luggage that could easily be used to make a weapon of sorts. 

 

Ellis walked to the front of the plane and tried to pry open the cockpit door. When he could not I watched as Nick tried to show him up. The door burst open suddenly and something or someone tackled the conman and proceeded to beat the ever-loving crap out of him. 

 

Upon closer inspection I saw that it was a younger girl. She was screaming profanities in russian as she continued to clobber him. I stepped closer and tapped her shoulder. She glanced up at me quickly, her eyes filled with fear. 

 

"Вы говорите русский да?" (You speak Russian, yes?)

 

"Да?" the girl mumbled and stood up.

 

"Хорошо. Успокойся. Мы не инфицированы." I reassured her and she gave a sheepish look. (All right. Calm Down. We are not infected.)

 

"I'm sorry for beating you up." she offered her hand to Nick and assisted him to his feet. "My name is Nadia, I-"

 

"Not in my eye? What the hell kinda name is that?" I couldn't hold back my snort of amusement. Nadia's eyes lit up in anger. I stepped in front of her before she could pounce again and soothed her in Our native tongue. 

 

"Miss. If ya don't mind me askin', how did the plane crash?" I could see the horror of it all play in her eyes and I turned to hush the mechanic. "Oh. Um 'm sorry."

 

"Since I see no other choice why don't you join us kid." my shoulders sagged a bit. I really didn't want anymore people joining us, even if she could possibly be ten times better company than the two men.

 

I watched in distress as Ellis tossed her a gun and she missed catching it. Then when she tried to fire at a straggling zombie she closed her eyes and pure horror filled my heart. 

 

"Did you just shoot with your eyes closed?" my question slipped in my moment of disbelief. She stared at me but quickly looked away. 

 

"Maybe."

 

I'm going to die all because I made the mistake of joining a team. Great.

 

 

**_TBC…_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh!! This chapter honestly fizzled and I just couldn't figure out how to make it work... Last piece I wrote even though I planned for so much more.

****

 

        Mental note 320: never and I mean NEVER let Nadia hold my shotgun. 

         It's been a day and a half since my little hell on earth was completed agianst my will. Today I almost lost my leg while trying to use the bathroom. I let Nadia hold my gun for five minutes, just five measly minutes and she shoots the damn thing towards the stall when a couple infected rushed in. 

       "C'mon Annie, ya can't stay mad at the poor girl? It was an accident." I spun on my heels and glared straight at him. 

       "When you find yourself looking down at several buckshots that could have easily been planted in Your arm then you can tell me whether it was an accident or not!?"

        "Calm down." the conman stated walking from behind a tree and zipping his pants up. I growled and stormed away from the group. I needed to be away from them. All of them.

       After about five minutes I got far enough away that I could still hear them but they were happily out of my view. I ran a hand through my short auburn hair and sighed. How did I end up like this? I thought I was never going to be stuck lugging a group around. 

         A twig snapped close to my location and I spun around. In the darkness of the forest I could not make out any direct threat and that made fear puddle in my stomach. I could feel adrenaline flow through me as another sound made me jump. Then the familiar hacking of a smoker filled the air around me. Without a second thought I dashed away in the direction of the others. 

         I'd stupidly left my gun with Nadia. I keep letting my anger overshadow my judgment. My foot skid when I hit a patch of wet leaves and sent me tumbling to the ground. 

          The hacking grew closer and something slimy wrapped around my ankle. It tightened its grip and made me cry out in pain. The smoker began to pull me towards it using it's foul slimey tongue and I clawed at the ground. I glanced back and realized just how close to the smoke spewing infected I was. 

        A scream I thought I was incapable of making ripped from my throat as it buried it's claws in my back. "ELLIS HELP PLEASE GOD HELP GAHHH!" tears began to stream down my face.

        "Annie hold on ah got ya!" it was Ellis. Thank god it was Ellis. My eyes were blurred by my tears and I listen as shots whizzed passed my position and embedded themselves in the Smoker. Then Ellis was helping me to my feet and dragging me quickly away. 

          "Whats going on? Why are we running?" 

          "Tank! It attacked us when yew ran off and I got separated. I can see a safe room up the stairs. We could wait there for the others." 

          "Sure just as long as I get to sit down." I weezed.

        Once the safe room door was securely shut I slumped to the ground, exaughsted. At the beginning of this apocalypse I thought I was over swift but now I was sure I was quite slender. I ran a hand through my auburn hair trying to remove some of the leaves and grim that got stuck. I examined my torso and what parts of my back I could see. Blood dripped slowly out of the shallow wounds and I almost started crying again. 

        Ellis tossed me a med kit and I removed my grey hoodie so I could patch up some of the injuries. I turned away from him when I lifted my shirt so he couldn't see the little stomach pouch I possessed.

          I cleaned and bound the wound as best I could on my own and quickly pulled my clothes back into place feeling overly self conscious.

        Ellis walked over and helped me to my feet I grumbled when I finally realized how tall he was compared to me. I was probably the shortest in our group beside Nadia. My sour thought was soon forgotten when he stared into my dull blue eyes with such energy and hope. Then I realized, maybe just maybem with his help, I could actually survive this hell on earth.

 

FIN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far into my story. I appreciate it. Please leave comments. I would like to know how I could improve on my skills as a writer.


End file.
